writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AcerEvan/ACER Writing Challenge - Acenglished!
Hey guys. I'm here to make a competition - I hope you, all competitor will create a story, will complete it, and finally that will be a good story. Why now? Holidays haven't started, and we are going to back at the boring mighty school! Yeah, I have been here for one day, and I hope my contributions here are constructive. ---- Here's how it works. You are given a nonsensical prompt based on your identity. Then you have to submit it, as little or as long as you wish. Then you have to post it for us to see. By: * Comment * Blog post * OR... Publish it as your own story! Note that "I" doesn't have to refer to you. "I" can be a self-insert, an OC, or an established character. Also please remember that you can bring it on fanon portal, or just commenting, as long as you overall stick to your given theme. I''' (Your full name words count) 01 - swim to .... [next clue] 02 - fought a triad 03 - met a wave of zombies 04 - shipped heavily 05 - was almost assassinated 06 - challenged to fight a giant 07 - invented a new technology 08 - played an Olympic tournament 09 - burnt a village 10 - loss my hair 11 - planned a coup 12 - joined the werewolves tea-club 13 - built a new Vampire Castle 14 - joined an orphanage 15 - was chosen to be the next U.S President 16 - killed the current U.S President 17 - met with an angel 18 - fled to the ... [next clue] 19 - landed on the ... [next clue] 20 - watched a horror movie 21 - visited a zoo 22 - celebrated my last birthday 23 - ate a tank of fresh-shrimp 24 - thought ..... [next clue] was my girl/boyfriend 25 - joined a police force 26 - gave ... [next clue] a disaster 27 - created a new island of dinosaur 28 - flooded down entire ... [next clue] 29 - met a new sub-species of dragon 30 - ran to the ... [next clue] More than 30 - trained my cycling skill '''with... / by... (Your birthday year e.g. '99) Under 75 - Scooby Doo 75 – Shaggy 76 – Katniss 77 – Robin Hood 78 – Harry Potter 79 – Hermione Granger 80 – Lord Voldemort 81 – Garfield 82 – Po (Kung Fu Panda) 83 – Nemo 84 – Spiderman 85 – Louis Lane 86 – Superman 87 – Tarzan 88 – James Bond 89 – Cinderella 90 – Mulan 91 – Katara 92 – Aang 93 – Alladin 94 – Korra 95 – Jake Sully (J.C's Avatar) 96 – my grandfather (my=your) 97 – my father (my=your) 98 – Heidi 99 – Na'Vi tribesmen at... / to... (Your first edit (date) on The Writing Club - SHOWN ON YOUR PROFILE) January – Krakatoa Island February – Bali March – Pandora April – Pluto (planet) May – Moon June – Sun July – District 10 August – Antartica September – Gotham City October – Trelew, Patagonia November – San Diego Zoo December – Sahara because I... (Your family members count) 1 – decided to quit from this Wiki 2 – fired from my office 3 – fell asleep on my computer 4 – dropped out from my college 5 – realized that my parents are benders 6 – couldn’t remember my account password 7 - was cheating for my final exam 8 – needed money for pay my internet 9 – couldn’t stand with McDonald anymore 10 – was brainwashed 11 – didn’t sleep well 12 - had a headache Above 12 – had a lot of debt . Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts